<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The first snowfall with you by TwoBladeBae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414761">The first snowfall with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBladeBae/pseuds/TwoBladeBae'>TwoBladeBae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A slow day on the moby dick, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers for Wano, izo really loves the snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBladeBae/pseuds/TwoBladeBae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone on the crew seemed to know about Izo’s love of snow. The reason why was a mystery to most, but he seemed to enjoy snow days on the Moby more than others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izou/Thatch (One Piece)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The first snowfall with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another discord challenge fic!! This one was really fun, I’ve been wanting to do something with Izo and his love of snow for a bit now and this was the perfect time! <br/>Thanks again to Shock for being my lovely beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Calm waters were hard to come by in a place like the Grand Line, and so they were highly favored by the pirates that dared to sail them. A crew like the Whitebeards was no different; calm waters meant fewer chores, and people seemed to finally relax a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The galley was as quiet as it ever got, aside from the chatter of those sitting around to enjoy a hot breakfast on a chilly morning. Izo usually ate in relative silence, either with Marco or members of his division, but he never found himself very talkative so early. He preferred to read and enjoy his tea until Thatch was able to leave the kitchen to join him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so cold out there!” Ace’s voice rang loudly across the galley, accompanied by a few loud stomps of his boots as if he needed to free them of clumps of mud. Being made of fire, he didn’t mind the cold too much, but what kind of crewmate would he be if he didn’t alert the weather to his brothers? He made his way over to Izo’s table, grabbing a tray of food on the way and sitting down across from the older man. “Good morning, Izo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo spared a glance up at him, giving a gentle wave to acknowledge his existence before going back to his book. “Good morning, Ace.” He reached out, grabbing a strawberry off his friend’s plate. “You’re in a good mood today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am!” Ace grinned and picked up his knife, beginning to spread a good amount of butter onto his toast. Marco liked to joke that his toast was often more butter than it was bread, but he didn’t care. It was good like this. “I always love it when it snows. it’s so pretty! The ship always looks so nice, and–” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was interrupted by a loud screeching sound, looking up suddenly and realizing that Izo had disappeared. He looked around, blinking in confusion. He knew the man could move fast, but that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “...Izo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s snowing…” The man had rushed over to the nearest window, one hand pressed against the glass now, his brown eyes wide and watching the snow fall. A moment later he was gone, leaving behind what was left of his breakfast and his open book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace decided to investigate this, finishing off his toast before standing up and making his way to the kitchen. He was friends with a lot of the cooks; initially he figured it would help him get more food, but he’d discovered that the fourth division was pretty fun and the kitchen was oftentimes a good place to hang out. He stepped inside, looking around for his redheaded friend. “Thatch! Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No seconds until everyone has eaten, Ace, you know that.” Thatch didn’t even turn to look at him, knowing that the moment he saw his friend’s pouty brown eyes and freckles he would give in, and he wasn’t going to allow that. Not when he was in charge! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, I haven’t even finished mine yet. I had a question about Izo.” He crossed his arms, leaning back against one of the counters. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> answer a question about Izo, can’t you? Because if not I’m sure I could go to Marco.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thatch paused, slowly turning off the stove before turning to face him. The two had been together for longer than anyone on the ship could really remember, and it was no secret to anyone that he was completely head over heels in love with the man, and therefore he was one of the only topics that could distract him from cooking. “About Izo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded eagerly, giving Thatch his best smile. It was the one that always worked on Marco when he really wanted something, and usually got him out of trouble with Izo if he played a mild prank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him it was snowing and he disappeared,” He started, hopping up onto one of the countertops now. “Like, he was there and then suddenly he wasn’t. I’ve never seen him move that fast out outside of battle. Is he like Marco? You think he’s gonna hide in his room under ten blankets until we pass into warmer waters again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, the exact opposite.” The chef walked over, holding out a plate to the man. He had a few extra pieces of bacon to spare, and Ace was being particularly polite this morning. “He loves snow. I can never drag him inside when we’re in waters like this, and he always volunteers for watch just so he can get to enjoy it more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace chewed happily on a fatty piece of bacon, nodding along with the man’s words. “Huh...interesting!” He hopped off the counter, grabbing a second piece before making his way out of the kitchen. “Thanks Thatch!” <br/></span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It didn’t take too long to find Izo after his conversation with Thatch. There were a few places he knew Izo liked to hang out around the ship, but if there was one spot to find him, it was the garden. The Moby had two of them; one built more like a greenhouse for growing fruits and vegetables for the crew, and another for Vista’s rose bushes and Izo’s chrysanthemums. The two of them spent most of their free time together taking care of them, and it seemed like they both had a soft spot for flowers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace approached the garden slowly, hands in the pockets of his jacket. He didn’t need it, but he preferred it over snowflakes melting all over his skin. He bit his lower lip, gesturing to the open spot on the bench beside the older man. “Can I sit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo slowly opened his eyes, his face still turned upwards towards the sun. He gave him a nod, smiling softly now. He loved the snow, and it was always nice to have company out here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down beside him, leaning back and keeping his hands in his pockets. He sat in a much more relaxed way than the other man; it almost seemed like he was concentrating on something. Ace raised an eyebrow, examining his stance before leaning forward a bit, replicating it as best he could, turning his face upwards towards the sky. He sat there for a little while, eventually sticking his tongue out to catch the snowflakes. It wasn’t what Izo was doing, but it couldn’t hurt, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what they say about Ringo?” Izo’s voice finally broke the silence, although it was a bit softer than normal. It was less of a question and more of a statement; there was an answer coming no matter what Ace said. “They say that it’s so cold the bodies there don’t even decompose. They just freeze.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace paused, his eyes widening. He regretted that a moment later however, when a snowflake decided to land directly on his eyeball. “Ow– really?” He rubbed his eye gently, cursing under his breath. The snow looked so pretty until that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. For the most part you get used to the cold when you grow up there, it doesn’t bother you. Sometimes you even watch the snowfall from your house, and you think it’s the prettiest thing you’ve ever seen.” He closed his eyes again, his smile slowly turning into a frown. “Until you’re out on the streets alone, and maybe you can handle it but your little sister can’t, and suddenly the snow doesn’t look so beautiful anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell between them while Ace thought over what to say, tugging at a loose thread on his jacket. It reminded him a lot of the nights spent with Luffy and Sabo in their treehouse, usually cuddling to keep warm. Luffy always thought the snow was pretty, but never had the proper gear for actually going out in it. It took everything Ace and Sabo had to keep him from going out and diving into the snow every chance he got. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But now…” Izo let out a sigh, resting his head on Ace’s shoulder and looking out at his section of garden. He had a mixture of pink and yellow chrysanthemums that he was very protective over, along with a couple of rose bushes thatere were gifts from Vista. He needed something to plant when he first wanted to garden, and Vista was willing to donate to a good cause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I have a home...And I’m not struggling to keep myself alive, or trying to protect someone smaller than me.” He grinned, linking his arm with Ace’s in an attempt to cuddle closer. He loved affection, and Ace normally didn’t mind providing any. “And I can actually enjoy the snow again…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace nodded, pulling the man a little bit closer. He liked these moments with Izo. The two of them seemed to have a lot in common, from the circumstances of how they first joined the crew, to the shared love of their little siblings, and even a little bit of love for Thatch in there too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there you two are! I went looking for you in your rooms like an idiot.” Thatch was holding a tray of mugs as he approached, a wide grin across his face. He sat down on the bench to the other side of Izo, happily distributing the mugs of hot chocolate he’d brought out, planting a happy kiss against Izo’s cheek for good measure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm...And I have a wonderful boyfriend to keep me company too, don’t I?” Izo broke into a grin to match the other man’s, wrapping both hands around his mug and enjoying the warmth from either side of him. He leaned in, kissing Thatch’s cheek softly in thanks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, am I the only one here that doesn’t get a kiss? Now I feel left out.” Ace pouted over the edge of his mug, sipping at the sweet beverage he’d been given. Thatch always made the best hot chocolate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izo rolled his eyes, turning his head now to face his freckled friend. He leaned in, kissing his cheek softly and leaving behind a light pink stain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, are you happy now?” He leaned back, resting his head on Thatch’s shoulder and getting comfortable again. He loved the snow, and he loved the family he got to share it with, no matter how needy some of them could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace nodded happily to himself, snuggling up a bit more to Izo’s side so he could get cozy in his spot. “Yeah, I am.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>